Just Let Me Dream
by VoldieBeth
Summary: 1918: Edward wakes up in a Chicago hospital after the strangest dream. He was a vampire and in love. Will he ever find his family? His Bella? Or was it all just a dream? AU Canon
1. September 7th 1918

**AN: The lovely _twilight-nm-ecps_ has betaed this chapter and the next one (which is coming out soon). So thank you so much to her! Here is the polished version of chapter 1, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series and am not SMeyer.**

_Bella was remembering her first night as a vampire with me, bring up very specific details. I couldn't resist kissing her, therefore breaking her concentration. _

"_Damn it," I growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of her jaw. _

"_We have plenty of time to work on it," Bella reminded me._

"_Forever and forever and forever," I murmured. _

"_That sounds exactly right to me."_

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever._

I woke up with a start, blinking because of the bright lights. Wait, woke up? Vampires don't sleep, and why would the bright lights bother me? Where was the unmistakable thirst at the back of my throat? Why did I feel so drained and tired?

"The fever broke; he's going to make it!" shouted a voice above me. What was this person talking about? Where was I? Why weren't I in bed with my wife and our child sleeping peacefully in the next room of our little cottage? A doctor came over and examined me.

"You gave us quite a scare, son, but it looks like you're going to make it. Drink some water," the doctor ordered me. A nurse held a glass to my lips as I sipped the water.

"What's going on?" I questioned. "Where am I?"

"You are at the Chicago Hospital. You had a bad case of the Spanish influenza. I'm sorry, but your parents didn't make it, son," the doctor explained. _That's weird_, I thought. _Did I just jump back in time?_

"Where's Carlisle-I mean Dr. Cullen?" I asked. He should provide me with answers, and then, hopefully, get the transformation going to make me a vampire if I did jump back in time.

"We don't have a Dr. Cullen on staff, nor anybody named Carlisle," the doctor answered. He must be wrong, Carlisle is here. Well, maybe I'm early.

"What is today?"

"The 7th of September, now I've got to get to some other patients, you do as Nurse Lottie says," as the doctor takes his leave. No, he must be wrong. Carlisle was supposed to change me today. In 3 days I would wake up to a new life. Where was Carlisle?

"Oh you poor dear, I bet you miss your parents. They were fine people, I knew your mother, Elizabeth. I'm sure you'll have a nice little inheritance to help you when you get out of here," Nurse Lottie was telling me as she fluffed my pillow. She had a strange southern accent that I couldn't place and looked like she was in her early 50s.

"Are you sure there is no Dr. Cullen or a Carlisle here?" I asked desperately. "He's very pale with blonde hair and golden eyes. He may have a strange British accent."

"Now, dear, I know every doctor and nurse here and there is no one matching that description or name. Now try to get some rest, I will be back with your dinner," she patted my arm as she left.

I curled up on the bed with my back to the door. If Carlisle wasn't hear how would I be changed? Maybe I could go visit the Volturi in Italy, or the Denali's in Alaska. But something in the back of my mind told me that vampires aren't real, that it was all just a dream. I hugged myself and cried as the realization hit me. I would never be frozen as a 17 year old. I would die before I met Bella. I would never have my family, my happiness. I wished and prayed for sleep to come, so that I could dream again. I just wanted to dream of her smile, her laugh, her eyes one more time. Please God, just let me dream.


	2. March 1919

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all like it so far. And a special thanks to twilight-nm-ecps for being my beta! **

I walked out of the hospital a few days later. After talking to the lawyer about my inheritance, I went to my old house which seemed so empty now. I couldn't stop thinking about the vivid dream I had while delirious with the Spanish flu. I was turned into a vampire by Carlisle, and then he turned Esme, his mate, a few years later. Rosalie and Emmett joined our coven the next decade and Alice and Jasper the decade after that. But what I remember best was meeting Bella almost a century from now. She was the one, my mate, perfect in every way. Before I changed her, she gave birth to our daughter Reneesme. The Volturi come, but it all got resolved in a peaceful fashion. And of course I lived happily ever after with my family.

I check all the other hospitals in Chicago for a Dr. Cullen or Carlisle. Nobody matches that name or the description I give. Depressingly, I spend the rest of the year alone in my parents' house. My memory is still sharp as ever from the dream so I decide to test it out by investing most of my inheritance in some stocks that I know will do well.

At the end of the year, it's clear that I have dreamed of the future and it's slowly coming true. The Great War was progressing just as I remembered down to the very day. It got me thinking about my family and how some of them must still be alive. Jasper would be an old man by now, 75, 76 next year. Alice should be 17 just like me and Esme would be 23. Wait, would Rosalie and Emmett be born yet? Yes, yes they would, putting them at about 3.

I couldn't sit around this house any longer, so I sold it and left my investments in the hands of my lawyer, with strict instructions of course. I would be financially secure for a while and then some, if my memory of the stock market was correct. I bought a train ticket from Chicago to Davenport then a ferry ticket down the Mississippi to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. I remember Jasper talking to Alice once about his Daddy's plantation he worked on which was outside of Pasadena on the south east side of Houston. After a train ride to Houston, I bought a horse and traveled to Pasadena. It was a two-day ride to Pasadena, but once I was there I checked into a hotel and sat down with the local paper.

"Where ya from stranger?" asked the bartender as he cleaned a pint glass.

"Chicago," I answered as I laid the paper down. Local gossip would be the best way to find where Jasper lived or his relatives if he's died by now.

"That's pretty far for such a young one as yourself. The name's Pete, what's yours, son?" Pete said holding out his hand, he looked to be in his mid 50's.

"Edward Mason," I replied, shaking the extended hand.

"So, Edward Mason, what brings you to Texas?" he asked, starting up friendly conversation.

"Well, I'm looking for an old friend of my grandfather's. They were in the war together. I'm originally from Virginia," I added quickly when Pete looked at me strange.

"Ah, I knew ya weren't a true yank when I laid eyes on ya!" he exclaimed breaking into a grin. "So, what's his name? My Pa served in the war, too!"

"Jasper Whitlock?" I asked not even convincing myself.

"Ah, ol' Whitlock, eh? Yeah, he was in the war, but now all he does is sit on his plantation. It's right outside of Pasadena, about a days ride east. Ya can't miss it, his plantation is huge. Whitlock Plantation, best one in all of Eastern Texas. So you say your Granddaddy was friends with him?" Pete questioned.

"Yeah, I grew up to stories about the two of them in the war together. He saved my Grandfather's life a few times; I just thought it would be nice to meet him, and maybe see if he is as tall as my Grandfather makes him out to be," I said with a wink.

"Ha! Oh the stories you must have been told! I would love to show you the plantation myself if I could hear half of those stories, but I can't be leavin' my bar. So you have dinner on me and rest tonight before making your way to Whitlock Plantation tomorrow," Pete insisted.

"Thank you, sir!" I replied. I had my first real southern meal that night and loved it! Those Texans sure do know how to cook! I also entertained Pete about stories from the war, drawling up all the memories I caught Jasper thinking about when he thought he was alone.

As I lay in bed that night, I started to plan what I was going to say to Jasper when I met him. 'Hey, I know vampires aren't real, but we were vampires in my dream and you were my brother. Wanna go find Alice, your wife who is probably 58 years younger than you and in an asylum?' I don't think that would win him over. Maybe I should roll with the Grandfather in the war story? Maybe I should have gotten Alice first and brought her to him? Before I finally fell asleep, I decided to see how things went and decide from there. I just needed him to be real, so that Bella could be real some day. I had to hang on to the hope that I might get to meet her one of these days or else, what was there to live for?

* * *

I awoke at sunrise and got ready to leave, but Pete made me eat a hearty Texan breakfast before I left. I thanked him again when he gave me cornbread wrapped up for lunch, and set off to Whitlock Plantation. I arrived at the plantation about an hour before night fall and was directed to the main house. House is an understatement of the mansion Jasper lived in. The three story plantation home was twice the size of the biggest house us Cullen's ever lived in. Whistling under my breath I rang the bell to be greeted by his butler.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Edward Mason; I was looking to speak to Mr. Jasper Whitlock," I explained.

"And what is the purpose of this visit?"

"Well," here it comes, let's hope they believe this. "My Grandfather and he fought in the war together and after hearing tons of stories I wanted to meet Mr. Whitlock myself," I lied.

"Come inside and wait here," the butler instructed opening the door and allowing me to wait in the parlor room. I sat down and looked about the room. It was beautifully decorated and reminded me of Esme and how she would love to decorate every room in this mansion. Esme, my heart pained in my chest for a moment. I will not let her kill herself. I will be there before she throws herself off that cliff; I won't let her die without knowing her true family.

While deep in thought about Esme, I heard a giggle and saw a girl around my age run the other direction when I caught her staring. Her blonde curls made me think of Jasper, immediately. Did Jasper get married? Did he have a family? Of course he would, I thought to myself. Why not? He doesn't know Alice yet; Alice was probably the same age if not younger than his grandkids. I mentally scolded myself, reminding myself that there are no such things as vampires and Jasper is not 20 he's 76.

"You may follow me," the butler said, when I didn't notice his return. I followed him up to the second floor and into a huge library. _Yes_, I thought, _this must be Jasper_. An old man sat at a beautiful cherry oak desk with a pair of reading glasses on. His gray hair was combed nicely to one side though I could see a hint of curls at the ends. His face was wrinkled and had a faded scar down the left cheek. He was tall and lean, but still an old man. Most of all, he was _real._

"Hello son, I'm Jasper Whitlock, welcome," he said in that familiar voice with hint of age and wisdom in it now. He slowly rose and extended his hand to mine while gesturing to take a seat on the couch by the roaring fire.

"Hello sir, I'm Edward Mason," I replied shaking his hand with enthusiasm and taking the seat on the couch.

"Well Edward, what can I do for you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. He sat next to me on the couch and slowly turned his body so that he could face me. His body language was so relaxed and at ease, yet curious. His eyes held wisdom and love yet a small hope for adventure. I had never seen him this relaxed, except in Alice's mind. Only she could get him that carefree and peaceful and it would only be when they were completely alone. He was always so tense, waiting to mess up and put us through the shame of moving again, or not being the man that deserves Alice, or to have his family.

So, while I took a trip down memory lane, comparing the two Jaspers in my mind, I blurted out, "I know you!" God, could I be any more stupid! I scolded myself in my mind while Jasper chuckled.

"Oh you do? Well, how do you know me? I'm afraid I don't remember you, or know any Masons," he questioned with a grandfatherly smile.

"I know you because I dreamed of you, you were my brother. We were vampires," I finished in a whisper, hoping that he didn't hear me, but understand… I don't know… something!

"Well that must be some dream!" he exclaimed. "I would like to hear about it. Won't you entertain an old man with a story and I will have some dinner sent up to us," He got up and slowly walked to the door. "Nahuel, could you bring dinner up to Mr. Mason and me here in my study? Tell the others I won't be joining them tonight. Also, prepare a guest room for Mr. Mason. Thank you Nahuel," he said to the ethnic butler. Nahuel gave Jasper a little smile and bowed his head, leaving to get our dinner. Before Jasper had time to close the door again a light pair of feet ran towards the door.

"Granddaddy! Granddaddy! Who's your friend in there?" asked a high voice trying to whisper the last sentence.

"Ha, maybe I'll introduce him to you tomorrow, Lily. Now go downstairs and tell your Momma and Daddy that I will be having dinner up here with my guest. Now go, girl," he said with a little laugh.

He closed the door and sat next to me again with a smile across his face. I was shocked again by how easily Jasper smiles. "From your shocked expression I'm guessing I was a bit different to you in your dream. Won't you tell me it, now?"

"Of course, sir. It all started last year when I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. It had taken my parents and was going to take me, but I was saved by Dr. Cullen. Only he didn't save me completely, he turned me into a vampire," I started explaining my dream I had, which seemed so real, especially now that Jasper was real. He sat and took in all the information quietly. His eyes seemed to grow foggy when I mentioned Alice, but that could just be because he was old. When I was finished we had finished our dinner that Nahuel quietly brought us.

"That's quite a story, son," Jasper said as he poured himself a little brandy at his desk. "I did enter the war at 16 and lied saying I was 20. I did get promoted to Major very quickly and was at the Battle of Galveston. How did you know all that?" his last question was more a whisper not directed at me.

"I woke up 6 months ago when my fever broke and there was no Carlisle or Dr. Cullen at the hospital. Or any hospital, I checked all of them in Chicago and even his description didn't match any of the doctors if he was going by a different name, but he always used Cullen, everywhere we went," I finished quietly to myself.

"And what are you doing now? Trying to find everyone you dreamed about? Of course Carlisle Cullen wasn't in Chicago; if he wasn't a vampire then I'm guessing he died in the late 1600's. You expected a 300 year old to still be practicing medicine?" he chuckled, finishing his brandy.

"Well, no," I admitted. "But I was expecting vampires to be real," I said looking down at my shoes.

"Well, I'm not a vampire. And you're not a vampire. So what are you going to do now?" he asked again, with that little smile still on his face.

"I don't know," I admitted again. "Find Alice and Esme I guess. I have to save Alice from that asylum and make sure Esme doesn't commit suicide."

"Well, that sounds like a grand adventure! But how will you pay for it?"

"My parents left me with a decent inheritance and I'm investing it as we speak. I know I'll do well enough for myself because I remember which stocks would do well and which wouldn't. A little tip, pull everything out of the stock market before October 1929," I said with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you for the advice, but do you think I'll live to be 86?" he asked.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But the stock market is going to crash then and throw the US in a depression era."

"Interesting," he muttered. "What else will happen? How about something that will happen this year?"

I racked my brain. 1919 wasn't a very clear year for me. I was a newborn and all I thought about was blood and trying to control all the voices I heard in my head.

"Um, Congress approves the 19th amendment allowing women the right to vote on June 2nd," I remembered.

"Hmm, the movement has already started, though the exact date could prove a little, what else?"

"Oh, Mr. Sidney Drew dies April 9th," I tried.

"Ah, a death, hopefully one that you are not involved in to make a self fulfilling prophecy. Well, you will just have to stick around to see if it comes true," he said.

I was confused by this. Did he just ask me to stay with him and his family for a month? Did he believe me?

"Sir?" I asked.

"Well, you have nothing better to do and I would like to meet this Alice if you are going to her next," he said with a wink. "So let me show you to your room."

He stood up and opened the door for me.

"Thank you, Jasper!" I said and couldn't help but hug him.

"That's what brothers are for," he said quietly as he returned the hug.

* * *

I stayed at Whitlock Plantation for the next year fitting in with Jasper's family perfectly, though his granddaughter Lily had a huge crush on me. Jasper just chuckled and shooed the girl away knowing that my heart was saved for one person.

Jasper had married a local girl named Rita Sue who gave birth to two children before she died in childbirth. He raised his children, Dora May and Clayton Jones who were two years apart on his own and never remarried. His parents had taken ill around the time Dora May got married so he took over the plantation. After they died he invited Dora May and her husband Gabriel to live with him. Dora May had Lily, Ruthie, and Tommy through out the years. Eventually Clayton found a wife, Sophie and they had Libby and Justin. Lily and Libby where 17 and 16 respectively and found me to be quite attractive. But I spent most of my time with Jasper in the library talking about my dream, our family. For my birthday in June, Jasper ordered a grand piano to be placed in his parlor. He claimed it was for Lily and Libby to learn 'good southern etiquette', but nobody played it as much as I did. I even recalled some songs I composed when I dreamed about being a vampire. Though I wanted to compile Bella's Lullaby first, I wrote Emse's song instead, seeing as I will be meeting her sooner.

When March rolled around again, Jasper had his will finalized (everything being split between his two children then the grandchildren) and arranged transportation for us to travel to Biloxi, Mississippi.

"Jasper," I tried for the last time. "You don't have to come with me. I can find Alice easily and bring her back here. It shouldn't take more than a month."

"No, Edward, I need one last adventure before I go, and," he paused and looked out over his plantation. "I have to meet her. I can't explain the feeling, or how your story is true, but I have to go. I have to know." He stared at the rising sun before looking back at me and smiled. "You never know," he said with a wink. "Maybe Alice's vampire is still there and we'll get lucky."


	3. April 1920

**AN: So, I got 4 reviews for the first chapter and 5 story updates reminders. But last chapter only got one review (thank you very much Cullen0-Lover-101). Please let me know what you think so far. I'm as insecure about my writing as teenage girls is about boys. (ps I'm not a teenage girl but I'm still slightly insecure about boys, lol) Anyways, here is the next chapter and hopefully I get over my writers block I have on the chapter after this one. **

* * *

April 1920

As our train docked in Biloxi, Mississippi, I started gathering our bags and couldn't believe how much Jasper packed. Two trunks and three luggage bags?! It was as if Alice had packed our bags, but that got me thinking of how Jasper never seemed to pack anything when he was a vampire, in my dreams of course. Alice always made sure they were prepared for anything and everything, since she could see what they would need. I never did pay attention to how Jasper just let Alice control what he wears. I always thought it was to please her, but maybe he secretly approved of everything she gave him to wear, and without her here did he really need so many options? I rolled my eyes and placing my one small bag next to his five and waited for him to stop talking to the engineer and join me on the platform.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed as he saw our entire luggage. "Now let's find a cart to bring it all to the hotel."

I had expected as much and already had a guy waiting at the bottom of the platform. "Where are we going?" I asked as I helped the man load our luggage.

"Well, we should drop our belongings off at the hotel first," he instructed climbing in the coach. "To your finest hotel," he told the driver.

Climbing in and closing the door behind me I inspected his face. Worry lines were beginning to show in his wrinkled brow. "It's around noon, do you want to eat after we find the asylum or settle into our hotel and eat there?" I asked.

"After the asylum," he answered quietly, looking down at his pocket watch. Looking up again he smiled his grandfatherly smile at me. "While we still have the coach," he offered as an explanation.

As we arrived at the hotel, Jasper talked with the gentleman at the counter and ordered our suite for us while I helped the driver with our many pieces of luggage.

"Thanks," I said tipping him. "Which way is the asylum?"

"Oh down the road about five miles. You come to a fork in the road and you want to take the low road to the left. Can't miss it after that, it's just a few more miles down that road," he explained.

"Would you be able to drive us there?" I asked.

"Sure, but it's gonna cost a bit more."

"Of course," I replied as Jasper walked out with his smile on his face.

"All set in the hotel. Do we have a ride and destination?" he asked first looking at me then the driver.

I nodded and held the door open for him. The ride was long and Jasper didn't say much, though I wasn't talking much either.

"What's our story," I asked, hoping it was better than my story when I tried to find him.

"I'm her Grandfather who didn't know she was placed in this place and am here to take her to live with me. If they object, I will talk to my personal doctor and bribe them a bit," he answered so surely that I knew he had been planning Alice's escape for a while now.

"What if we run into Alice's maker?" I asked in a hush voice.

"They you get your wish of immortality. I will take Alice back to my plantation with me. I don't want to look like a 77 year old forever, and if Alice wants that life then maybe you could visit in a few years," he explained. Again, it seemed as if he put much thought into it for a long time.

"I don't know if I want to lose my soul," I whispered, mostly to myself.

"But you want to be with Bella," Jasper replied just as softly.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as I contemplated what would happen if we did encounter a vampire. Would James be in the area? Alice could never recall the exact date of her awakening as she calls it, with her newborn thirst and nobody to help explain to her.

As the coach pulled up to the entry way, Jasper instructed the driver to wait while we retrieved our friend.

"Hello," said a nurse in all white. "How may we help you?"

"Well, I believe you have my granddaughter here, a Miss Mary Alice Brandon?" Jasper asked.

The nurse nodded, not even needing to check the list of patients.

"Your granddaughter? We were under the impression that her parents gave her up as a ward of the state," the nurse replied.

"Well, I was under the impression that she was happily living with her parents until I came to visit yesterday. Now could you please get Mary Alice for me so I can bring her to my plantation to grow up," he said sternly trying to intimidate the nurse.

She nodded but returned with not Alice, but a doctor, to whom she was whispering the situation to.

"Welcome, Mr.…." he trailed off extending his hand to Jasper.

"Mr. Jackson," Jasper accepted the hand and tried to intimidate this doctor as well. "This is my grandson, Elliot, Mary Alice's cousin." The doctor nodded to both of us.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I'm Dr. Crowe. Little Alice doesn't get many visitors."

"We are taking her home to my plantation where my private physician can care for my Granddaughter," Jasper explained, leaving no room to argue, but this young doctor seemed to not get Jasper's underlying threat.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible, Alice has been deemed a hazard to society, therefore we cannot release her," the doctor stated arrogantly.

"As her only living relative that will claim her, I'm sure it's in my rights to check her out of the hospital, especially since she is a legal adult now. Shall I go to the courts first and maybe the local newspaper or would you like to settle this now?" Jasper threatened.

"There is no need for that," Dr. Crowe stuttered. "Can you even prove that you are her Grandfather?" he asked, grasping at straws now.

"She's 19, very short with dark, black hair and small features," he rattled off from my descriptions. "And I'm sure there's no need for the paperwork or for you to say that we were here," he continued pulling out a bill a placing it in Dr. Crowe's hand. "We'll just take Alice off your hands and you'll never from us again."'

Dr. Crowe's eyebrows disappeared into his thick brown curls as he saw which bill Jasper place in his hand. "Of course," he said, I could see is arrogance retuning. "Follow me gentlemen."

We passed through the large metal doors and heard them deadbolt it behind us. The pristine white walls turned to grey slabs of cold stone with chips in each one. I shivered as the temperature dropped even though it was April and sunny outside. I glanced at Jasper to see his reaction but he was staring straight ahead looking like the Major he was over 50 years ago. His determination seeped into me, making my steps more confident as I caught up to him and Dr. Crowe.

Moans and whispers came from the doors on both sides, but as we got closer to the end of the hallway they turned into screams a whimpers. Dr. Crowe opened the door at the end of the hallway and led us downstairs to the cellar. Two doors, one to the left and one to the right, filled the tiny hallway. Dr. Crowe took a ring of keys from his pocket and opened the door on the left. He didn't check on the occupant or even look in the room. He just opened the door then turned and walked upstairs.

I looked at Jasper, confused as he glared at the retreating form of Dr. Crowe. I could tell that Jasper was furious that Alice had been kept down in this cellar. While Jasper calmed down, I quietly entered the room. Room is an exaggeration of the closet where Alice spent most of her time. I estimated the space to be 8 feet by 6 feet, with no windows and one ratty blanket in the corner. The floor was dirt since they never placed real flooring in the cellar. Only four walls, one of them being the same stone slabs as upstairs, and a door, not even a window or a light. Huddled in the corner, trying to disappear in the ratty blanket was Alice, but not the Alice I dreamed of, sadly. Her hair was in the similar short and unruly cut, but it looked very dull and lackluster. Her yellow and sickly skin was stretched taut on her bones. And I could see all of her bones, pointy elbows and knees, shallow cheeks, everything. My heart ached at the sight of my favorite sister, so malnourished and on the brink of death.

Jasper had snapped out of glaring at Dr. Crowe's disappeared form and walked into the room taking in the pathetic little girl in the corner. He stopped short and could do nothing but stare at her curled up form. Her head lifted and her eyes found the disturbance in her normally dark room. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked at me in recognition.

"You," her unused throat tried to say. "You brought me," she started again, and then looked at Jasper recognizing him too. "Jasper," she finished in a whisper.

Hearing Alice say his name, Jasper returned to the present and walked over to Alice, kneeling in front of her.

"Alice," he whispered to her, slowly letting his hand cup her cheek. She rested her face in his hand as he slipped his other arm around her frail body, lifting her. I held open the door as he carried her out of that closet and up the stairs. When we got to the door at the end of the hallway, Dr. Crowe appeared again.

"May I inquire where you are taking her, Mr. Jackson?" he questioned.

"To my plantation so that my personal physician my treat her," he growled with as much loathing in his voice as possible.

"Ah, of course," Dr. Crowe stuttered. "And where may that be, in case we need to, um, contact you with any helpful information about Alice?"

"East," Jasper growled out again. "North east of Mobile, Alabama. Now would you please let my grandchildren and I out," he threatened.

I could tell Dr. Crowe was planning on visiting Alice and trying to reclaim her, but for what, I couldn't tell.

"Of course, good day to both of you," he said as he opened the dead bolted doors for us.

I nodded curtly before following Jasper out and holding open the last door to the cursed asylum. We climbed into the carriage and told the driver to take us back to the hotel. Jasper just sat in his seat, holding Alice and staring at her like he was trying to memorize everything about her. Alice just curled up to Jasper and fell into a peaceful sleep on his chest.

"She knows who we are," I whispered to Jasper once I was sure Alice was asleep.

"Of course she does," he answered not looking away from her content face. "She's psychic, my little fortune teller," he whispered to her.

"Do you think a vampire was watching over her? Do you think he's still around?" I asked excitedly.

"Maybe," he answered truthfully. "But you have one day to find out. We need to leave town as soon as possible. We'll head north then slowly make our way back to my plantation," Jasper was always one step ahead and I loved him for that.

"Of course," I agreed. "Dr. Crowe was making plans of finding Alice and turning the local police against you."

"Could you read his mind?" Jasper asked, looking at me for the first time since we got in the carriage.

"No, not like I could in my dream, but I could guess his thoughts by reading his face. I think I've always had that talent," I thought back to times where I could tell what my parents were thinking by reading their expressions.

"Anyway," I said shaking my head. "Where should we go?"

"We'll leave for Wiggins tomorrow then start heading west to Baton Rouge and finally home."

Home? I guess I did consider Whitlock Plantation my home now. Being with Jasper for these past six months have been less depressing than wondering around Chicago as an orphan. And I have considered him my brother for so long it just felt natural. I knew Alice would fit into the family as well and it seemed that she knew it too.

* * *

I left Jasper to care for Alice who hasn't said anything since we first saw her. I explained to Jasper that the drugs were wearing off and she'd be in for a few rough nights. He nodded and tucked her into the bed, never leaving her side.

I rented a horse and traveled back to the asylum. I walked the outskirt, mindful of guards. I don't know what I was looking for but I just had to know, if vampires existed or not. Jasper and I could be early; Maybe Alice's transformation didn't start until the fall or winter. Returning to the hotel, I found Jasper asleep lay out next to Alice. She was awake and staring in wonder at Jasper, oblivious to my entrance. Finally settling down next to the bed with a pillow and a blanket, Alice took notice of me.

"Edward," she said in her weak voice with a hint of a smile. "Thank you."

I couldn't help but smile as well, loving the sound of her voice.

"You're welcome, Alice. And don't worry, we'll take care of you," I promised.

She nodded, trusting us completely, then settled back under the covers and curled up next to Jasper.

* * *

The three of us traveled across northern Louisiana and into Texas over the next two months while Alice recovered. It was slow work for Alice, who had to relearn everything. How to walk, talk, eat, and even taking a bath was exhausting work for her and Jasper. I politely went on walks when she needed to bathe and left that up to Jasper who thankfully didn't mind. We kept using the surname of Jackson and called Alice by the name of Megan to throw off Dr. Crowe. Around the beginning of June we had finally reached Whitlock Plantation. Jasper explained to his family that Alice was my sister who was wrongfully sent away and I needed his help in getting her back. Everyone loved Alice right away, especially Lily and Libby, who had a new friend to dress up and play with. Lily also thought that I would like her if she became best friends with my sister.

We finished out the year at Whitlock Plantation, nursing Alice back to health. It was weird to see Alice's hair grow and her to put on some much needed weight. I could swear she even grew an inch or two, but I would still joke about her being short. None of Jasper's family questioned Alice and Jasper's strange relationship but all seemed to realize how deep it went. It wasn't a physical relationship but more of a companionship, the truest form of love. They only seemed complete when they were with each other, and when Alice wasn't with Jasper she was usually following me around and liked to hang out next to my piano. I would practice Esme's song and sometimes Bella's Lullaby while Alice studied the alphabet and learned to read. She never asked for my story or to hear more about my dream, it was like she already knew it and accepted it. I asked Jasper if he told her and he just shook his head with his little half smile.

"My little fortune teller," he would mumble and walk away whenever I questioned him about it.

When June came around again, Jasper had that look on his face that he had last year. He was busier around the house and seemed to be preparing for something. When I talked to Alice about it she just smiled at me with her knowing eyes.

"It's time, Edward," she said mysteriously. "It's time to get our mother."


	4. June 1921

**AN: So sorry this is so late. This chapter gave me a lot of problems. I've reread it about 20 times now and am still not completely satisfied. Oh well, you can tell me if you hate it or love it. What kept me writing when I had so many blocks was the amazing reviews I got! Thank you all so much! And a big thanks to my Beta twilight-nm-ecps who would poke me into writing when I needed it. So, let me know what you think!

* * *

**

June 1921

Alice had a birthday party planned for me the night before we left for Wisconsin. She insisted we celebrate my 20th birthday, pointing out that I wasn't a teenager anymore, much to my chagrin. I finally understood Bella's feelings of resentment toward birthdays. Each year I got older, I was separating myself from her. I looked at Jasper and Alice, holding hands as they sung the birthday song to me, and wondered if that would be Bella and me someday; too far apart in age to have a romantic relationship but too in love to deny the connection. I hope I lived long enough to see her 20th birthday, be her first kiss, her true love. With a heavy sigh, I blew out the candles to the applause of the Whitlock family. Lily kissed me on the cheek shyly and started cutting pieces of cake for everyone. I retreated back to Alice and Jasper, standing next to Alice, as we ate our cake. Once everyone was done with the cake, Jasper cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes, a very Happy Birthday to Edward," he started, smiling at me. "But I have a little announcement to make, and no, it's not another grand piano," he winked at me. "Edward, Alice and I will be leaving tomorrow for Wisconsin. Edward and Alice's cousin has just given birth to her first child and we are going to help her care for the baby since her husband passed away in the war." Again, I was amazed at Jasper's planning and story telling. He was always one step ahead of everyone else. But then I caught the sparkle in Alice's eye and figured he probably had some warning of the future which made him seem so ahead of the game. "Hopefully we'll be back before the fall harvest because I don't want to spend the winter in the snowy north. Everything is packed and ready to go, so we will say our goodbyes now since we will be leaving before sunrise," he smiled at his family and made his was over to his son and daughter, Clayton and Dora May to talk over the details.

"I'll miss you, Edward," Lily said with a hopeful smile.

"Er, yeah, me too, Lily," I replied uncomfortably.

"Lily, did I hear that Henry asked you to the social?" Alice cut in, saving me.

"Yes he did! But I didn't accept right away because… well," she trailed off looking back to me.

"We won't be back for the social so you should go with him," Alice pushed, knowing that Lily wanted me to take her.

"Yeah, I guess I should accept his offer since you won't be back. Are you sure you won't be back in time?" she asked desperately.

"I'm positive," Alice confirmed. "Let me show you what you should wear," as she directed Lily upstairs to her closet.

"Thank you" I whispered to Alice as she passed me with a wink.

"Well, that went smoothly," Jasper said as he held little Tommy, his youngest grandchild.

"That's because your family is great," I insisted

"Yes, they are, but we aren't complete yet. Hopefully this trip will be a success and we will have our complete family," he said earnestly.

All I could do was nod in agreement with him. I did feel part of Jasper's family, and I know Alice felt the same way too, but it wasn't complete. Yet. We just needed a few more pieces to fill in the holes. I knew some would never be filled, like Carlisle's missing piece, but we would get what we could.

"We'll make it on time. I'm sure of it," I told him with no doubt in my mind.

"You sound like Alice," he laughed and sent Tommy off to bed.

* * *

We traveled up the Mississippi to St. Paul and took a carriage to Duluth. After one night in Duluth we got another carriage to Ashland. Alice spent the first night in the hotel trying to find Esme in her visions while Jasper and I went to ask around for her.

"So, what's our plan for Esme?" I asked Jasper.

He paused, looking down at his boots before walking again, much slower now.

"Look at it from Esme's point of view. You said she left her husband and her family is turning their back on her for doing so which leaves her all alone except for her child. And when that child dies what does she have to live for? Nothing, nobody, so killing herself would seem the best way to go," he explained, sadly.

"But she has us," I whispered, remembering all the times I caught Esme thinking of her human life, well in my dream.

"Exactly, so we need to find her as soon as possible, hopefully before she gives birth. Maybe we can even help save the child," Jasper said looking at me hopefully.

He did have a good point, I remember the two times I went to medical school clearly, but I went in 1949 and 1995. Rosalie even has her medical degree from 1972, so we could keep Carlisle up to date with the ever changing medical profession. Emmett was planning on going after we got out of Forks, but Bella interrupted our plans, for the better.

I nodded, completely agreeing with Jasper. "So where do we start looking for her?"

"Well, what do you remember of this place? You and Carlisle did live here for a few years, correct?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, we lived off of Summit Road, west of town. The cliff Esme jumped off of must have been near the hospital for her heart to still be beating when she arrived at the hospital. Want me to search the cliffs while you check around town?"

"No," Jasper said thoughtfully. "I don't think we have much of a chance if we try to talk to her after her child dies. I think it's best to get to her before and try our hardest to save it."

I nodded and we spent the rest of the day around town asking about my lost cousin, Esme Platt. We returned to the hotel with nothing useful, but hoping that Alice had seen something pertaining to Esme.

"I haven't been able to see anything dealing with Esme," she said disappointedly before either of us could ask.

"It's ok, darling," Jasper cooed holding her face in his hands, lovingly. "You did your best, that's all we can ask for," as he kissed her forehead. Alice just melted while staring into his eyes. She climbed into his lap and snuggled into him while he held her and rubbed her back soothingly. I left to take a shower and let them have their privet moment.

When I couldn't spend anymore time in the shower, I walked back into the room to see Alice and Jasper staring at each other as if trying to drink in as much of the other as they could. I tried not to roll my eyes when Alice broke away a little embarrassed.

"Tell me about Esme again, Edward. Maybe I can see something if you describe her again," Alice said turning around to face me on her bed, but still holding Jasper's hand.

"She has long caramel hair and a heart shaped face. She's so full of love and caring that just makes your world seem complete with her in it. She wears her heart on her sleeve and does whatever she can for all of us. She immediately loved everyone she met, especially the reluctant Jasper," I said teasingly as Alice squeezed his hand and looked adoringly at him again.

"It must have been my boyish good looks," he joked winking at Alice who looked ready to faint with excitement as she pictured Jasper as a boy around her age. I laughed at her again.

"Careful Jasper," I warned him. "She's now planning on raiding your attic for pictures of you from your teenage years."

Alice shot me a glare for spoiling her master plan. She crossed her arms and huffed cutely.

"I just wanted to know what my husband looked like when I married him in your dream," she defended herself. "And maybe a war picture, and a picture of him as a child and a picture of him with the kids when they were young and…"

"Darlin'," Jasper interrupted with a chuckle. "All you had to do was ask and I'll show you those pictures. I do have one before I went off to war in my uniform and one the day of my wedding. I think I also have one picture of myself as a boy in school. I had such a crush on my teacher, Ms. Jane Marie." He trailed off, thinking of his boyhood years, but I didn't pay attention to him. Alice had a far away look on her face as if she was seeing something no one else could. I watched her, hoping she was having a vision on how to find Esme.

"School teacher," she whispered. "Esme is a school teacher."

"Oh yeah," I exclaimed remembering bits of my dream again. "Esme would have some thoughts about her year as a school teacher up here in Ashland from time to time. We'll go visit her when school lets out tomorrow. I remember were it is."

Jasper looked confused for a few seconds. "It's June Edward, school isn't in session."

Shoot, I hadn't remembered that. But at least we knew who to ask for now.

"We can ask around for the school teachers and find out were she lives," I suggested.

"Alice, you still look old enough for school, we can say we want to introduce you to your teacher," Jasper said, filling out the story.

"That sounds like a good plan but I saw children in the vision. I think I'm too old for her class," Alice sighed.

"We'll tell them you are very behind on your school work from being sick and need to catch up over the summer. I can suggest that you work around the house as payment. They will surely suggest Esme since she'll need the most help with her baby," Jasper continued.

"Where shall we ask first?" I questioned.

"The local store," Jasper decided. "Tomorrow, we'll all go. And we'll have to make you look a bit younger." He said smiling down at Alice.

"Yes," she confirmed. "It'll work. It's becoming clear now. We are meeting Esme tomorrow."

* * *

Jasper had Alice dress in a child's frock but couldn't seem to do anything to her short hair to make it look more childish. She could still pass for 14 or 15 because she was just less than 5 feet tall still. I was going to act as Alice's older brother while Jasper was pretending to be our grandfather. Jasper held Alice's hand, but they tried to act like it was a grandfather watching out for his grandchild, not two soul mates trying to spend every second with each other.

At the store, Jasper shopped around for little odds and ends, while Alice asked for sweets. I just stood around with my hands in my pockets waiting for them to be done and trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Excuse me, sir," Jasper asked as he was checking out. "I was wondering if you knew any of the school teachers in this town. My granddaughter here missed a few years of school while she was sick and needs to make up her missed work. She can be very useful around the house since its summer."

The old store owner looked over Jasper then Alice. "Well, Ms. Iris is the school mistress for the older children but Ms. Esme could probably use the help more since she's a widow about to give birth," he said, writing down Jasper's purchases.

"Well, congratulations to her, Alice is quite helpful with babies as well. Her brother, Edward here has a 12 month old girl," Jasper replied, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at me. I tried not to glare at him as the owner shifted his gaze to me. Nodding, I turned away again, but didn't miss Alice covering her smile in a fake cough.

"Oh, then she should definitely meet Ms. Esme and talk to her about summer teaching. She lives just south of town, off of Binsfield Road. Third house on the right if you take the main road south of town," the owner directed, pointing to the main road outside of the store.

"Thank you very much, sir," Jasper said with a little bow of his head. "Good day."

We walked out of the store; well Alice skipped, and started down the main road.

"We have a week until the baby is due," I reminded them. "I wish Carlisle was here. He would know what to do to help Esme with the birth."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, Carlisle would be a big help, but we have to use what we have here. Edward, what would you need to help make this delivery smoother?"

I thought about it for a while but didn't know what they had in this time period. I didn't attend medical school for another 28 years and a lot changes in those 28 years.

"The baby should have a midwife. Maybe Esme has one already lined up for her," I answered. "I'm not going to be much help without equipment and the medicine invented later on."

Jasper nodded, understanding. "Alright, let's play it by ear. But first we need to meet Esme and tell her our story. I think if we are truthful at first and warn her about the dangers then we'll have her trust. Hopefully our friendship will keep her from trying to kill herself if her child doesn't make it."

Alice and I nodded as we approached Esme's house. It was very small and old, but you could see little touches of Esme everywhere. Like the flowered curtains or the little pots of plants on the front steps. Alice bounced up the steps and knocked on the door as Jasper and I hung back. A very pregnant Esme answered the door. She still had her long caramel hair and heart shaped face, but her skin was glowing and her brown eyes shined with hope. She smiled at Alice first but shot Jasper and I weary looks before she turned back to Alice who was beaming.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hi Esme! I'm Alice," and she gave Esme a big hug, not getting her skinny arms around Esme's huge belly. Jasper and I held our breaths and waited for Esme's reaction to outgoing Alice. But we had nothing to fear when Esme laughed and wrapped her arms around Alice and returned the hug.

"Well, thank you for the hug, but how do you know who I am?" Esme questioned. She looked over at Jasper and me again, with her quizzical look.

"Hello ma'am," Jasper replied stepping forward to bow slightly and kiss Esme's hand. "I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is Edward Mason. Perhaps we can tell you our story inside," he said politely winning Esme over completely.

"Of course, come inside," she said stepping back and letting Alice dance her way in, while Jasper and I followed. I stopped and looked at Esme for a moment, and when she smiled at me I couldn't help but hug her just like Alice did. She smelled like the Esme in my dream smelled and I almost started crying right on her shoulder. She pulled away and touched my face lovingly, just like she always would do in my dream.

"Hello Edward," she beamed at me as she led me inside.

Alice and Jasper were already sitting next to each other on the couch, holding hands. They were back to their affectionate ways, which puzzled Esme for a second. She just smiled again with the shake of her head. "Would anyone like something to drink or eat?"

"No thank you," Alice replied all smiles. She was practically bouncing in her seat until Jasper laid an arm around her shoulders to calm her down. I helped Esme into her seat, noticing the little limp she had. Of course, Esme notice my catch, "Oh I fell out of a tree when I was 16 and broke my leg. It never healed properly," she said with a shrug. I nodded and sat across the room signaling Jasper to start.

"I know it may seem very strange to show up here, especially with our greeting," Jasper explained, throwing Alice a little smile. "But Edward has a beautiful story to tell you."

* * *

We were back at our hotel, giving Esme some time to think about what we had just told her. We promised to stay in Ashland and help her with the birth and when her child was old enough we would all return to Whitlock Plantation where her husband would never think to look for her. She seemed upset that her son was going to die, but I assured her we'd do everything we could to save him. She loved the story I told her and kept smiling at Jasper and Alice saying they were all the proof she needed to believe it. We spent the next week helping Esme with her house work and telling her stories, Jasper talked about his life and family, Alice shared her past year since she didn't want to or couldn't really remember anything while in the asylum and I told her about her vampire family. She took a real liking to Carlisle and was very disappointed in Jasper's theory of him being dead already since vampires didn't exist. I told her everything about Carlisle and noticed Alice listening in as well. I forgot that I never told her about my dream since I guessed she already knew it.

The night before Esme was due, she complained of back pain and when I checked her out I realized she was having back labor. We took her to the hospital next morning, pretending we didn't know what to do with a very pregnant woman having back pain. One of the doctors figured out she was in labor and I paid for the best doctors and room the hospital had while I waited outside with Jasper. Alice was able to sweet talk the doctors in letter her see her 'sister' give birth because she wanted to be a nurse someday. A few hours later Alice ran into the waiting room and hugged Jasper.

"It's a boy! And they are both doing fine," she exclaimed as she gave me a hug as well.

"That's great!" I cheered, swinging her around.

"Now all we have to do is keep them here for the next few days," Jasper plotted as Alice returned to his side. A few more hours later we were permitted to see Esme and her new son. Jasper was beaming proudly as Esme's radiant but tired smile filled the room. Alice stepped forward and gently picked the baby up from Esme's arms.

"Oh Esme," she breathed. "He's beautiful."

I couldn't help but grin like a fool as Alice cradled the baby lovingly. Jasper shifted in my peripheral vision and I watched as his face slowly fell into disappointment and sadness. At first I thought it was because this child might die in three days but Jasper wasn't looking at the baby, he only had eyes for Alice. He will never be able to give Alice a child, I realized. I put my hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

"She never wanted a child, as much as every other girl in the family. She was content with you and being an aunt," I whispered to him. "She also thinks of your family as her family. I also think she's a little freaked out at the birthing process." Alice tried to hide it, but I could tell she was a little shaken up from watching Esme give birth. Child birth, even in a hospital, was very painful before all of the epidural drugs were invented.

"But who will she have when I'm gone," he whispered sadly to me, his eyes never leaving the beautiful girl rocking the baby slowly.

"Me," I stated truthfully. "And now Esme, and soon, Rosalie and Emmett. I promise you that I will always look after her."

His sad eyes locked with mine as he nodded slowly. "Thank you, Edward." I knew he wasn't just thanking me for looking after Alice when he dies, but also for bringing them together in the first place. I patted his shoulder, smiling at him and moved over to Alice.

"May I?" I asked holding out my arms. She beamed at me as she gently set the little baby boy in my arms.

"What are you going to name him, Esme?" I asked, never hearing the name of Esme's son in my dreams.

She looked into my eyes for permission. "I was thinking of naming him Carlisle," she asked in a quiet voice. Alice and Jasper took in small breaths as I looked down at the tiny baby in my arms.

"Carlisle," I whispered. "It's perfect!"

I sat next to Esme on the edge of the bed with little Carlisle in my arms as Jasper put his arm around my shoulder. His other arm was around Alice's waist as she leaned in to touch baby Carlisle's little hands. Esme wiped a tear away from her cheek as she smiled at all of us.

"Thank you, all of you," she lovingly told us.

* * *

Alice, Jasper and I visited every day and staying as long as they let us. We suggested to Esme that she do as much as she could to remain in the hospital so that doctors can be close if anything serious happened to baby Carlisle. Alice asked every question she could think of to every doctor and nurse she saw. She told them that she wanted to be a nurse someday and thought it best if she started learning now. None of them minded her smile or little girl attitude and obliged her, answering every question. One of the nurses even gave her an extra nurses' cap to wear, which Alice never took off while in the hospital. On the third day of visiting I noticed her eyes glazing over and quickly slipped an arm around her waist in case it was a long vision. I held her limp body in my arms for a while before she came back to us again. I raised my eyebrows, silently asking her what she saw. Her wide eyes locked on mine and took my hand, leading us out of Esme's room.

"He's going to get a bad cough and die tonight from it," Alice whispered to me in a shaky voice. My mind went into overdrive and recalled all of the medical training I've ever had.

"What did the cough sound like; Whooping Cough or flu like?" I asked.

"It was soft and weak, he didn't cry much but he squirmed a lot. It looked like he was too weak to fight it," she described as best as she could.

I nodded, "Alright, we need to get him some simple antibiotics," I started.

"Some what?" Alice asked, never hearing that word before.

I cursed quietly; penicillin wouldn't be invented for another 7 years. I had taken advanced Biology courses, I knew the chemical compound, and I just needed the ingredients to make it.

"Alice, I need to find their research facility," I instructed.

Alice peeked back into the room and smiled at Esme. After she looked away she flashed a warning look to Jasper who nodded and started engaging Esme in a conversation. Taking my hand, Alice dragged me down the hallway and to the stairwell, climbing to the next floor.

"One of the nurses said there was a little test lab up here. I'll go in and distract them with questions. Will you be able to find what you need?" Alice asked.

"Will I?" I asked her right back. She paused before exiting the stairwell and let her eyes glaze over. I supported her again as she was out for a whole minute.

"Yes, I need to give you time to do something to the I-don't-know-what. But it looks like you know what you are doing. Don't let him see you," she said quickly as she burst through the door and walked into the lab just down the hall.

I saw her talking to the old doctor in there, asking Alice type questions. She smiled and led him out the door.

"Everyone needs a little break," she was saying to him. "And what's better than enjoying the sun on your break?"

As she exited, she slid her handkerchief in the door, so it wouldn't lock. Once they disappeared around the corner, I slipped into the lab, picking up Alice's handkerchief. I found the penicillium fungi on a lab table. Doctors are very close to discovering this antibiotic so it didn't surprise me that research labs all had some lying around. Recalling my Organic Chemistry lab I was able to produce a small amount of penicillin for baby Carlisle. From Alice's description of his cough it sounded like he had a bacterial virus in his lungs which is common for newborns. Placing the little vial in my pocket, I snuck back out just as I heard Alice's voice coming down the hallway. I headed back in the stairwell and she joined me a few minutes later.

"Success?" she asked.

I just nodded and smiled as we headed back to Esme's room. I pulled out the vial of penicillin and the needle I had swiped from the lab as well and gave Carlisle his shot. Esme looked at us concerned but didn't say anything, trusting us completely.

"Alice had a vision of him getting a bad cough tonight, so I made some penicillin, an antibiotic, for him. If it's a bacterial virus this should kill it," I explained.

Jasper and Esme both looked at me confused. Oops, I forgot those words weren't part of people's everyday vocabulary yet.

"Edward just saved Carlisle's life," Alice explained. She had taken a seat next to Jasper and his arm around her look more for support than comfort. She must have had a vision of Carlisle surviving.

"Oh Edward," Esme exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" Reaching for me, she pulled me into a big hug, trying to hold back her tears.

Baby Carlisle did survive through the night and the next one. Esme was released from the hospital and we took the two of them to her little house. We spend the rest of the summer taking care of Esme and little Carlisle. By August, Jasper had our trip back to Whitlock Plantation all planned out. Carlisle was now strong enough to handle the long journey and Esme had wrapped up all of her affairs in Ashland. She told everyone that they were heading west to California in case any of her relatives or Charles decided to look for her.

We all stood aboard the ferry, heading south on the Mississippi, watching the farm fields pass by.

"Well, that was a fun adventure," Jasper exclaimed with his arm around Alice.

"The best," she agreed smiling up at him and snuggling into his side.

"I'm now starting to feel complete," I said with my hand on Esme's shoulder.

"For now," she agreed rocking little Carlisle. His mop of brown hair was covered in a little knit cap that Alice made and I insist he always wear, even in the August heat. "For a few years at least. Then we'll have to go on a few more adventures," she said winking at me.

"I'm just going to enjoy these next few years as much as possible," Alice said, hugging Jasper. I nodded watching my family and thinking about Rosalie and Emmett, hoping Carlisle was alive and a vampire so he can change me and I can live to meet my Bella someday.


End file.
